Like a Princess
by Juliana chan s2
Summary: [UA] ATUALIZADA! Kagome nunca sonhou em se tornar uma princesa, até descobrir ao seus 15 anos que é herdeira do trono real. Furiosa e inconformada, a jovem aceita ter aulas para tornarse princesa e tomar uma marcante decisão. Enquanto isso, conseguira ela
1. Normal Demais

**Like a Princess  
**(Como uma princesa)

**Resumo:** (UA) Kagome nunca sonhou em se tornar uma princesa, até descobrir ao seus 15 anos que é herdeira do trono real. Furiosa e inconformada, a jovem aceita ter aulas para tornar-se princesa e tomar uma marcante decisão. Enquanto isso, conseguira ela conquistar o coração de seu 'principe encantado'?  
Baseado em O Diário da Princesa de Meg Cabot. Inus2Kag; Sans2Miroku.

**Autora maluca falando: **Salve salve pessoas! Obrigada por escolherem ler a minha 'pequena' fic! Essa não é a minha primeira fanfic de Inuyasha, mas é a primeira que eu estou publicando aqui. Essa história é baseada em O Diario da Princesa, mas apenas os primeiros caps serão parecidos, ja o romance entre a protagonista e o galã (Inuyasha hehe), será totalmente criação minha! ;D Espero que curtam esse primeiro cap, narrado no ponto de vista da Kagome. **BOA LEITURA**

**OBS: **O Inuyasha é humano ok:) E tbm nessa estória não existe essas paradas de yokais nem hanyous, serao todos seres humanos

* * *

**: Legenda**

- Blá, blá, blá! (Fala Normal)

**- **BLÁ, BLÁ, BLÁ. (Gritos)

"blá, blá, blá" (pensamentos dos personagens)

(n/a: bla bla bla) (minhas notas invasoras)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UM - Normal Demais!**

Um leve ventinho balançou minhas medeixas negras assim que eu abri a janela do meu quarto. Fechei meus olhos para sentir melhor aquela sensação de paz que estava em meu quarto, porque eu sei que estou precisando muito no momento. Quando reabri meus olhos eu relembrei que precisava de coragem. Neim que fosse só um fiasco, mas precisava da coragem essencial para a minha vida. É, e eu ainda preciso dela. Fechei a janela com violência e me olhei no espelho. Uniformizada, uma garota morena de 15 anos olhou para mim. Os olhos tão azuis-celeste, tão diferentes do negro dos cabelos longos que iam até a metade das costas e caiam majestosamente nos ombros, sobre a gravata do uniforme escolar. Os pulços repletos de pulseiras roqueiras, que são o meu orgulho. A mão direita cheia de anéis de prata em todos os dedos, segurava a borda da saia xadrez que eu sempre reprovei sendo curta demais, mostrando as longas e esbeltas pernas tão brancas como cera, vestidas em uma meia-calça escura. Os olhos azuis estavam rodeados por uma leve maquiagem vermelha, lábios tomados pelo brilho labial e um belo colar que eu ganhei da minha mãe no meu último aniversário.

- Rápido Kagome, se não vai se atrasar para a escola!

No espelho, aquela menina revirou os olhos. Apressei-me e passei os dedos em meus cabelos, eu gostava deles um pouco assanhados e evitava a escova de cabelo o máximo que podia. Eu não sei por que, talvez fosse por causa da minha preferência em relação a estilos.

Eu sempre quis ser diferente.

Talvez porque todas as garotas da minha escola exceto as normais, são patricinhas líderes de torcida. Elas me odeiam, mas eu não ligo porque seus sentimentos são recíprocos. Mas não ligo mesmo.

E gosto de ser eu mesma.

Ajeitei a gravata do meu uniforme escolar e olhei para um gato danado do gordo deitado em minha confortável caminha. Ele também meu olhou, assim eu me abaixei em frente a ele e o peguei no colo.

- Você tem sorte de ser um gato, Buyou. Assim não precisa acordar cedo todos os dias, muito menos ter um discurso para falar em público no meio de um bando de patricinhas idiotas e garotos metidos.

Ele miou para mim. Tá, tá, eu sei que cérebro eu tenho para me lembrar que gatos não entendem uma só palavra que os humanos dizem. Mas pelo menos eu não estou aqui falando com um pedaço de madeira, ou então com uma bola de futebol com uma carinha feliz desenhada, não é? E eu amo o Buyou. Para mim, ele entende tudo que eu falo e nunca me deixa no vacuo, pelo menos ele sempre responde com um miado.

- KAGOME!

Minha mãe gritou novamente. Já estava ameaçando subir até o meu quarto e me obrigar a ir para a escola custo o que custar. Bufei e desci as escadas com a mochila em um dos ombros e Buyou no meu colo.

- Até que enfim. - disse minha mãe quando eu a encontrei no final da escada. Muitos dizem que eu me pareço mais com o meu pai do que com ela. Eu nunca pude saber se isso é verdade porque meu pai ja morreu ha muito tempo quando eu tinha apenas 5 anos. Minha mãe é bonita, alta, esbelta, cabelos pintados de louros o que eu não considerei um resultado muito bom. E eu sempre morei com ela, desde a morte do meu pai, as vezes não nos damos muito bem, mas continuamos a conviver juntas e apesar de tudo ela é muito importante.

Me abaixei e coloquei o gatinho em cima da cestinha dele pois é norma ele ficar longe da minha cama. Mas fazer o que se ele ama tanto o meu quarto?

- Então está com o discurso todo na ponta da língua? Tem certeza que sabe tudo?

- Sim tenho, mamãe.

- É só não olhar para ninguem e apenas falar, certo? Eu sei que você odeia essa coisa de falar em público, mas você vai conseguir, minha filha.

- Obrigada, mãe.

Tá, tá, se ela pensou que aquilo serviria de estimulo, ela se enganou redondamente. Eu simplesmente detesto falar em público! Eu sei que sou meio tímida, mas acho que sou até demais. Abracei ela e vesti meus calçados, indo direto para a porta logo depois, pronta para ir para escola. Acenei para a minha mãe, peguei minha bicicleta cor-de-rosa, que na verdade eu detesto a cor, e comecei a pedalar pela calçada.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi é o meu nome. O meu décimo quinto aniversário foi na semana passada, que na verdade eu só comemorei com a minha melhor amiga, a Sango Yamma. Não sou nem nunca fui comprometida com ninguém, mas tenho uma paixão muito forte por um garoto da minha série. Mas sobre isso, eu prefiro não tocar muito no assunto. 

Eu estudo em uma escola muito famosa em Tóquio e também a com mais porte de alunos da cidade. É uma escola meio cara, mas nada que fosse dificultar a minha mãe. A escola é bem grande, eu me lembro que no primeiro dia de aula eu havia me perdido em um dos corredores de lá. É, foi bem engraçado, no final acabei chegando atrasada na aula de matemática.

Lá estava eu no pátio da escola conversando com a minha melhor amiga ja citada, a Sango Yamma. Eu sorria para ela, nós duas conversávamos sobre muitas coisas que nos fazia rirem muito. A grande maioria esmagadoras dessas conversas eram coisas inventadas por nós mesmas, como acrescentar mais uma letra em uma palavra ou então inventar nomes estranhos e apelidar cada patricinha idiota da nossa escola. Sango é uma bela garota, só que se vestia um pouco exagerado demais. Suas unhas eram pintadas de cores muito chamativas, ela amarrava o cabelo castanho em um longo rabo de cavalo e o incrementava com aqueles tererês que eu sempre julguei engraçados. Seus olhos eram um pouco mais escuros que o meu, mas não deixavam de serem azuis bem bonitos também. Ela, diferente de mim, gostava do uniforme escolar mas as vezes vinha com um casaco legal. E conhecia também bastante sobre a moda. Uma coisa que eu invejo da Sango é um namorado só dela, pagando seu lanche todos os dias, carregando seus livros até a sala de aula, dando beijinhos de língua em todo o intervalo, sussurrando que a ama á todo segundo. É, disso que eu mais sinto falta.

- Então Kah, o Miroku e eu estavamos combinando de jogar boliche na sexta feira. - dizia ela. Na verdade essa tinha sido a unica frase que eu ouvi vindo de Sango. O resto...bom, eu não tinha prestado muito a atenção. Estava absorta em meus pensamentos.

- Hm.. legal, mas eu não quero ir para ficar segurando vela não, San. - respondi normalmente.

- Ah kah, deixa de ser chata! Voce não vai segurar vela, vai jogar boliche... - Sango parou. Eu a olhei confusa por ela ter diminuido tanto o tom de voz tão de repente. Segui seus olhos e virei-me, levando um susto com a cena que eu acabara de ver. - Wow. - terminou Sango também impressionada.

Aquele moreno dono do meu coração estava logo atrás de mim, mas na verdade, ele neim deve saber que eu estava ali o observando com o coração batendo. E muito menos deve saber que é ele quem faz meu coração bater.

Inuyasha, sim esse é o seu nome, estava se agarrando com Kikyou, sim esse é o nome da pessoa que eu mais odeio na vida, no meio do pátio da escola. Ele é um garoto alto, pelo o que eu andei analisando, apenas 10 centimetros a mais que eu. Os cabelos eram bem lisos e negros, mas também muito brilhosos o que o deixava estupidamente charmoso para um garoto esnobe como ele. Os olhos encantadores que me conquistaram eram tão verdes, mas sempre voltados somente para as garotas patricinhas e líderes de torcida como, infelizmente, a Kikyou e não a mim. O corpo dele é tão sensual que talves esse seje o motivo principal dele ser o garoto mais popular daqui, pelo o que eu sei. Sua boca é tão linda, pena que eu ja ouvi muitas garotas dizerem que aqueles lábios dele são tão gostosos e que ele deixa qualquer uma louca com os seus beijos. Nesse instante, eu o via beijando ternamente Kikyou na boca, essa toda boba com aquele gato em suas mãos, quero dizer, em sua boca. Inuyasha enquanto a beijava de língua, fazia um indecente paseio com as mãos pelo corpo da líder de torcida. Talvez ele tenha se esquecido que está no meio da escola. Talvez ele tenha se esquecido que o seu 'pequeno público' ainda está o observando.

Eu fechei os olhos. Aquela cena me machucava, apesar de não ter sido a primeira vez que eu a presencio. Eu tentava ignorar ao máximo o namoro de Inuyasha com Kikyou. SIM eu tentava! E ainda tento! Só não sei se ja desisti ou apenas estou fingindo que não sei quem aqueles dois são. Me imaginei, ali em frente a realidade entre Inuyasha e Kikyou, que o lindo veio até mim e me deu um beijo igual a esse que ele ta dando na vaquinha da Kikyou. Imaginei-o beijando meus lábios sem pausas, brincando com a minha lingua junto a dele, num beijo totalmente apaixonado, enquanto afagava meus cabelos negros com uma das mãos e a outra segurava a minha cintura. Seus lindos olhos verdes fechados, cobertos também pela longa franja negra.

- Hey! - Sango me chamou, despertando-me do meu pequeno devaneio romantico com o Inuyasha (e esse não é o primeiro ainda por cima). Abri os olhos e vi a Kikyou fazendo uma bola com o seu chiclete (nossa então ela tava com chiclete enquanto o Inuyasha metia a lingua nela?) e o lindo mordia a bola, estourando o chiclete na cara da vaca. - Nunca viu dois panacas trocando saliva antes?

Fiz uma careta finalmente desviando meus olhos do casal e fitei Sango.

- Cala a boca, Sango.

* * *

- E voce não aguenta mais usar esse uniforme patético? Se votarem em mim, eu prometo que não será mais regra vir uniformizado e sim vir como quiser! 

Sabe aquele barulho deprimente de várias pessoas gritando ao mesmo tempo, principalmente quando estão gritando coisas sem nexo algum? Sim, esse barulho começou assim que Bankotsu terminou o seu discurso com um argumento contra o uso de uniformes escolares. Eu e Sango eramos as únicas que não aplaudiram ou disseram "Já ganhou!" para o cara, que ja estava super confiante que seria o tal presidente. E eu estava confiante que não ganharei porra nenhuma com um cara super popular desse concorrendo junto comigo.

O diretor meio que empurrou o Bankotsu depois do termino do discurso, porque o velho é contra essa rebeldia adolescente. Ele deve estar cruzando os dedos para que um candidato mais sensato subisse ao palco, disesse coisas mais responsáveis e ainda por cima conquistasse o voto da maiora dos alunos. Bom, lamento informar a ele que nenhuma candidata assim virá, porque eu sou a última e praticamente a mais certinha de todos e também a mais odiada.

- Hm bem, então vamos a nossa última candidata - e o direitor olhou em um papelzinho que eu suponho estar escrito o nome de todos os candidatos - Kagome Higurashi!

Sango apertou o meu braço furando-me um pouquinho com as suas unhas enormes. Ela sorriu e eu me levantei. Nesse momento, para o meu grande e chato azar, todos os olhares estavam sobre mim. Tentei ignora-los ao máximo que pude como a minha mãe me sugeriu e nessa altura do campeonato eu ja estava em cima do palco, por trás de um pequeno e estreito balcão com um microfone na altura da minha boca. Infelizmente a primeira pessoa que cruzou o olhar comigo foi Inuyasha, sentado bem na primeira fileira, acariciando a mão de Kikyou que estava ao seu lado que tava totalmente com um sorriso de deboche em minha direção. A parte boa é pelo menos que estão todos em silêncio.

- Bom.. E-eu acho que... - eu tinha o discurso na ponta da minha lingua! Mas eu não sabia como dizer, as palavras foram ficando presas na minha garganta com aquele olhar lindo do Inuyasha inteiramente sobre mim - Que... o uso dos uniformes devia continuar s-sendo...sendo... - ah legal! Isso ja foi o bastante para todos começarem a cochicar coisas como "Que garota estranha" "Por acaso eu percebi que a cor favorita dela é preto", quebrando totalmente o silêncio. Bankotsu bocejava como se tivesse certeza absoluta que eu ja estou fora do cargo de presidente e Sango me olhava enquanto roia levemente as unhas. - ...utilizado com frequencia. - Não aguentei mais! Aquela sensação horrivel que sempre me atrapalha quando eu estou falando em publico começou. A sensação é como se meu café da manhã subisse pela minha garganta e estivesse pronta para pular para fora. Quando todos perceberam o que a minha cara de pânico expressava, começaram ou a rir ou a chochicar máis coisas ao meu respeito e eu simplesmente pulei do palco e corri para o banheiro mais próximo.

* * *

**Olá gente!**

**Espero que tenham curtido o primeiro cap . A kag ja revelou ser apaixonada por Inuyasha mas sera que ele sabe pelo menos o nome dela? auauhuahua**

**Gente, eu sou nova aqui ;D eu não sei se voces vão gostar dessa fic mas ****se vocês deixarem pelo menos duas reviews, eu volto com o segundo cap! (isso é, se eu termina-lo rápido) **

**Beijooooos e obrigada por terem começado a ler minha fic !**

**Deixem opiniões.**

**Juulianna-chan s2**


	2. Revelações

**Like a Princess  
**(Como uma princesa)

**Resumo:** UA Kagome nunca sonhou em se tornar uma princesa, até descobrir ao seus 15 anos que é herdeira do trono real. Furiosa e inconformada, a jovem aceita ter aulas para tornar-se princesa e tomar uma marcante decisão. Enquanto isso, conseguira ela conquistar o coração de seu 'principe encantado'?  
Baseado em O Diário da Princesa de Meg Cabot. Inus2Kag; Sans2Miroku.

* * *

**: Legenda**

- Blá, blá, blá! (Fala Normal)

**- **BLÁ, BLÁ, BLÁ. (Gritos)

"blá, blá, blá" (pensamentos dos personagens)

(n/a: bla bla bla) (minhas notas invasoras)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UM - Revelações.**

- Quer dizer que você vomitou no colégio?

Eu olhei para a minha mãe com mais um daqueles meus olhares assassinos.

- Sabe, eu estou tentando esquecer isso se a senhora não se importa. - eu disse com a voz fria. Para uma mãe, acho que ela deveria me consolar e não me lembrar a toda hora do acontecido. - Eu nunca vou ser boa nesse negócio de falar em público.

- Não se preocupe filha, isso as vezes acontece. Você tem o organismo muito sensível.

Revirei os olhos. Da próxima vez que uma eleição acontecer, eu irei me lembrar que meu organismo é sensível demais para concorrer á presidente de turma. E é tudo culpa da Sango! Não sei como eu ainda não a fritei viva por ter sido ela a dona dessa idéia maluca de eu concorrer. E eu ainda ficava imaginando a reação de Inuyasha naquela hora. Bem, eu estava ocupada demais para prestar mais atenção nele. Suponho que ele ficou rindo tanto ao lado de Kikyou que quase vomitou como eu, mas acho essa última suposição extremamente impossível.

Minha mãe e eu estavamos correndo de esteira na academia que nós sempre vamos depois que ela chega do trabalho e eu do colegio. As vezes eu tenho preguiça de vir aqui, mas tenho muito o que agradecer a essa academia por estar mantendo a minha forma. Eu adoro ter o que fazer, mas sempre que venho aqui de tarde e quando vou dormir de noite sinto as minhas pernas muito doídas e a coluna então, nem se fala.

- Ah, acabei de me lembrar. - afirmou a minha mãe. Ela estava tão cançada e suada com os exercicios físicos que o seu tom de voz ficou bastante confuso para entender, mas preferi deixar ela continuar enquanto eu me abaixava para amarrar a minha all-star. - Sua avó ligou.

- O que disse? - indagueisupresa me levantando com um salto no mesmo instante.

- Não, a viva. - respondeu passando um paninho branco na testa suada. - Kaede Dawson.

- Ah, é a primeira vez que ela faz um contanto conosco. - comentei supresa. Eu ja neim me lembrava mais da minha única avó viva porque ela nunca fez uma siquer ligação a mim como todas as avós "normais" fazem, digamos assim. Nunquinha. Eu sempre achei estranho essa falta de contato, eu pensava que a minha mãe conhecesse-a muito bem, mas essa também nuncafoi defalar muito a respeito da mãe do meu pai. - E o que ela quer? - voltei minha atenção para a esteira depois de amarrar bem meus cabelos negros.

- Ela quer te ver. Disse que gostaria que você aceitasse tomar um chá com ela.

Suspirei, secando meu rosto com uma toalha branca. Eu usava um short azul estupidamente curto e um top breto, mas mesmo assim sentia muito calor por ter corrido tão rápido na esteira. Minha mãe parou de correr e me obsevou pegar dois pesos azuis, um em cada mão. Ela percebeu rápido que a minha resposta seria um "não", então se apressou a dizer:

- Ela disse também que seu pai gostaria que algum dia vocês duas se conhecessem.

Ao ouvir isso, eu abaixei os pesos e fitei o chão com uma expressão pensativa. Minha mãe sabia que meu ponto fraco é o meu pai pois eu nunca tive a chance de conhece-lo direito. Mas é da mãe dele que estamos falando! Talvez ela tivesse algo a esclarecer sobre o meu pai para mim, algo que despertaria profundamente meu interesse. Ao pensar isso, olhei para a minha mãe que parecia preocupada comigo.

- Está bem então. Eu irei.

* * *

Eu continuei ainda achando estranho o fato de minha avó que mora em Sengoku Jidai ligar querendo tomar chá comigo. Mas passei o resto do dia sem pensar muito a respeito. As vezes ela deve estar se sentindo muito carente e precisa da netinha que sou eu e sei lá o que. É só esperar para ver. E eu também estava ficando bastante anciosa com o encontro. Uma noite em claro pensando em meu pai não havia me feito muito bem. Eu acordei com algumas olheiras no dia seguinte, mas nada que uma maquiagenzinha não resolvesse. E eu ainda sentia que a minha vó era culpada por nunca ter me chamado antes para um chá, ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero. E eu achava mais estranho ainda não ter conhecido quase ninguem da família do meu pai. Eu me lembro que a minha mãe me disse que Kaede era bastante a favor do casamento dela com o meu pai, mas eu ainda não conseguia entender o motivo pelo qual a minha mãe se divocioucom meu pai antes de ele morrer no acidente de avião. De qualquer modo, eu acordei no dia seguinte, me arrumei e segui para o colégio como faço todas as manhãs de segunda a sexta, por mais que eu odiasse tal cotidiano. Mas quando eu virei-me para desejar um bom dia á minha mãe eu sentir pelo olhar dela, que ela me escondia alguma coisa. Eu só não insisti em saber o que era porque ela não iria me contar mesmo, por mais que eu tentasse arrancar dela, tava na cara. 

Quando cheguei no colégio despercebida como sempre, prendi a minha bicicleta com um cadeado junto de muitas outras, quando ouvi alguém me chamando. Virei-me e encontrei Sango vindo em minha direção ao lado de Miroku, seu namorado e mais duas pessoas que eu não esperava encontrar nemtão cedo: Inuyasha e Kikyou. Sim, Inuyasha estava ali em minha frente, infelizmente ao lado da Kikyou segurando em sua cintura, enquanto a lider de torcida tinha um olhar intediado ao me encontrar. Inuyasha ainda tinha uma cara de sono, mas não perdendo o charme de sempre, isso é claro! Rapidamente senti meu rosto esquentar quando meu olhar cruzou com o dele e a primeira coisa que me lembrei de fazer foi arrumar a franja negra do meu cabelo para que minha aparencia parecesse pelo menos aceitavel para Inuyasha. Depois disso, puchei Sango pelo pulço que até um segundo atrás estava de mãos dadas com Miroku.

- Sango! - exclamei nervosa - O que Inuyasha e Kikyou estão fazendo aqui? - perguntei em murmúrios. Olhei de relance para Inuyasha e o vi sussurrando algo no ouvido de Kikyou e, infelizmente, algo que a fez rir depois de dar uma boa olhada em mim.

- Eles são amigos de Miroku. Ah, quero dizer, eles não. Só o Inuyasha. - respondeu naturalmente.

- Ah. - me desencostei de Sango e fui até o rapaz moreno de olhos azuis muito escuros, cabelos negros amarrados em um mínimo rabinho de cavalo na nuca, dono de um corpo bastante atlético por causa dos treinos de basquete. - Como vai, Miroku?

- Muito bem, senhorita Kagome.

Sorri para Miroku ignorando ao máximo o outro casal que estava ao meu lado. Eu sempre gostei de Miroku, apesar de ele ter um Q.I considerável, ser bom esportista e adorar pacas o basquete, o cara tem uma mente bastante pevertida. O namoro dele com a Sango foi resultado de uma terceira chance dada por ela depois que Sango o flagrou quatro vezes passando a mão em animadoras de torcida. Miroku sempre dizia a amar e certa vez, suas palavras comoveram minha amiga. Sorte tenho eu de ele não ter passado a mão em mim ainda, pois sou a melhor amiga de Sango. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não tenha tentado algumas vezes. --'

- E aí, Kagome? Sente-se melhor depois de ontem?

Quando eu ouvi essa voz falando comigo, eu até cheguei a pensar que estava sonhando. Eu realmente fui pega de supresa, eu nunca pensei que ele, Inuyasha (ao lado da Kikyozinha), fosse dirigir qualquer palavra a mim sem que eu ao menos disesse um misero "Oi". Fiquei o olhando com a face vermelha e ele apenas sorria para mim, esperando alguma resposta que eu demorava a dar.

- S-sim, obrigada.

- Ah, Inuyasha vamos? - interrompeu a idiota da Kikyou quando notou o que estava acontecendo. Inuyasha só fez de balançar a cabeça e fazer um sinal de tchau com as mãos para mim, Miroku e Sango. Eu fiquei o observando sem piscar meus malditos olhos, logo ele ja estava dentro da escola conversando com um bando de gente.

- Para responder alguma pergunta que você deve estar fazendo agora, não, voce não está sonhando querida Kagome. - afirmou Sango com um sorriso maroto destacados nos lábios, voltando a encostar suas mãos nas de Miroku.

- Obrigada, Sango.

- Aff, aquela Kikyou é muito chata! Não sei como Inuyasha tem paciencia com ela. - comentou Miroku bocejando. Na verdade eu neim prestei muita a atenção para ele, muito menos para a resposta de Sango segundos depois, muito, muito menos ainda para a conversa que eles estavam iniciando agora. Com um sorriso estupidamente infantil na cara, eu apenas olhava para o nada com pensamentos inuteis como "Ele falou comigo!" em meu cérebro estúpido. Tá, tudo bem, ele só devia estar querendo ser legal comigo porque deve possuir algum tipo de compaixão em relação a mim depois do dia de ontem quando todos perceberam que eu iria vomitar no meio do meu discurso sobre a uniformização escolar ser obrigatória. Mas, quero dizer, é um começo. Ele perguntou se eu me sinto melhor, isso significa que ele se preocupa com a minha suposta péssima saúde. Mas e se eu respondesse que eu quase vomitei na frente de todo mundo por causa do rosto lindo que ele tem? Aqueles olhos perfeitos, meu Deus. - Kagome? Kagoooooooooome?

- Hããn? Falou comigo? - despertei do meu devaneio com a mão esquerda de Miroku balançando em frente dos meus olhos.

- Sim, estavamos combinando de ir a casa da Sango hoje depois da aula para terminar o trabalho de biologia - explicou Miroku, Sango só concordava com um movimento na cabeça - e eu havia perguntado se você poderia ir, mas vejo que está muito ocupada viajando que nem me escutou.

- Eu... - falei num tom alto, ja ia responder com um "sim" quanto me lembrei de uma coisa - Eu não vou poder, pessoal. Sinto muito. - Nesse instante um bando de pirralinhos passaram por mim em passos tão longos que derrubaram os livros que eu carregava no colo. Xinguei e me abaixei para recupera-los, enquanto o som agudo do sinal do colégio ecoava de dentro da escola, causando uma movimentação apressada pelo campo de futebol onde estavamos próximos.

- Kagome! - Sango exclamou - O trabalho é para a amanhã, querida!

- Eu ja disse! Não posso. Sinto muito.

- O que voce vai fazer que consegue ser mais importante do que nosso trabalho?

- Minha avó - afirmei enquanto começavamos a atravessar o campo de futebol em direção de nossa sala de aula - Ela quer falar comigo e eu não posso faltar, entendeu?

- Kagome, tudo bem então. - Miroku tranquilizou, deixando Sango bem mais irritada. - Eu sei que sua avó nunca falou com voce antes, e se esta querendo agora deve então ser algo importante.

- É isso que eu imagino, Miroku. - respondi com um sorriso fraco.

- Está certo, Kah. Mas eu vou te ligar hoje a noite. - disse Sango voltando a sorri.

- Gente, vou indo! Tenho que entregar um livro para o Houjo agora antes que comecem as aulas! - exclamei arrumando minha mochila nos ombros e começando a correr. Quando adentrei na parte interna do colégio me lembrei de ter escutado um barulho de um tapa logo depois de Miroku fazer um comentário indecente sobre Sango que ficou literalmente irritada. Continuei meu percursso rindo da cena, imaginando a onde a mão de Miroku foi parar dessa vez.

* * *

Sabe aquelas mansões de filme americano super chiques e cheias de torres e janelinhas cujo jardim tem um laguinho com uma fonte e repleta de peixinhos pequenininhos? Bem, pelo menos era isso que meus olhos enxergavam bem em minha frente, a grande casa de paredes cor bege, isolada por várias grades chiques brancas e um pequeno hiterfone com um botão que eu acabei de pressionar, a direita do portão que dava acesso a o grande jardim verde e algumas câmeras com aqueles barulhinhos de quando eles se movimentam virados para mim com uma cara totalmente feliz e inocente, de quem estava ali para fazer um trote. 

"_Pronto"­ _- disse uma voz grossa vindo do hiterfone. Eu levei um susto porque eu não tinha sacado antes que aquilo era um hiterfone e principalmente pela voz horrenda do cara.

- E-eu me chamo Kagome Higrashi e vim aqui para falar com a senhora Kaede Dawnson, que pediu que eu viesse, mas eu nunca imaginei que ela morasse nessa mansão, quero dizer, é aqui o 302 ou eu errei de númeiro?

_"Senhorita Higurashi"­­­­_ - O homem começou a falar, mas eu imediatamente interrompi com o meu pequeno probleminha de tagarelice.

- Quero dizer, isso não é nenhum trote não, eu realmente tenho cara de quem adora zoar com os outros, mas eu sinceramente tenho muita coisa para fazer principalmente um trabalho de biologia sobre as plantas que eu estou devendo para as minhas amigas, mas eu tive que andar mil quarterões até aqui e se eu tiver errado de casa vou me estressar muito e...

_"PONDE ENTRAR" _- O cara meio que gritou, também no o culpo por isso. Imagine você inocentemente querendo apenas cumprir seu trabalho e chega uma louca e começa a falar da vida dela sem ao menos lhe dar uma chance de falar alguma coisa. - "_Senhora Kaede lhe espera"._

- Hm... OK, então. Valeu moço. - Observei o portão abrir vagarosamente em frente aos meus olhos, então me preparei para atravessar o portão quando... - Mas, sem querer encomodar moço.. Eu queria perguntar se é aqui mesmo, sabe? Porque ela é a minha avó e eu realmente não me lembro de ter saibo que ela mora num lugar como esse, né, você sabe, minha familia é humilde e tudo mais mas eu neim ao menos ganho mesada e..

"_A SUA AVÓ LHE ESPERA"_ - gritou ele do outro lado, depois só ouvi um barulho de quem havia batido o fone com muita força. Dei os ombros e passei pelo portão com as cameras me observando atravessar o amplo jardim. Admirei toda a minha volta, a quantidade de árvores, a grama verde bem cuidada repleta de placas de "Não pise na grama", as flores que transmitiam um cheiro tão bom ao ar, o ventinho gelado que balançavam as folhas ao mesmo ritmo que balançavam minha franja por cima dos olhos. Enfim, aquele lugar não era para qualquer um. A cada passo que dava, eu estranhava mais o fato de eu estar em um lugar nobre como aquele e a curiosidade aumentava cada vez mais. Como o caminho até a imensa porta para a entrada da mansão ainda estava por ser longo, pisei na grama que fazia um caminho mais curto pela curva até lá, quando um bando de vozes diziam "NÃO PISE NA GRAMA" em todas as línguas que se possa imaginar. Comecei a correr ligeramente e cheguei na porta ofegante e absurdamente assustada. A porta como mágica se abriu, e um carinha com um rosto extremamente irritado me encarou.

- O QUE FOI ISSO? - indaguei, pulando em cima dele.

- Será que não sabe ler? NÃO PISE NA GRAMA!

- Desculpe mesmo, eu havia me esquecido. - Assim fui entrando para dentro da casa me deparando com um enorme salão enfeitado de diversas coisas caras como estatuas de mármore, quadros de famosos pintores, vários sofás amurrados majestosamente ao lado de alguns vasos de plantas bonitas e bem agradáveis. Perto da entrada havia uma mesa com outro cara sentado enquanto escrevia em alguma coisa, logo a imensa sensasão de que eu estava em um museu me pareceu cada vez mais convincente, com todos aqueles caras uniformizados. - Wow. - deixei passar um suspiro de admiração e o cara apenas me olhou com aquela cara de poucos amigos.

- Olá, senhorita Higurashi. Que bom que ja chegou. - disse uma voz feminina o que logo me fez pensar que seria a minha avó, mas pela voz parecer bastante jovem mudei rápido de idéia. Procurei pela dona da voz e encontrei uma mulher em cima das escadas, descendo vagarosamente com um sorriso nos lábios coberto de batom vermelho. Tinha cabelos muito negros presos em um coque perfeito e vestia um vestido vermelho muito formal.

- Hm... Oi. - eu disse com uma cara de "Vem cá, te conheço?" e esperei ela descer aquelas escadas, me controlando para não soltar um "Porra, desce logo sua lerda!".

- Sou Kagura, amiga de sua avó Kaede e também sua assistente. - disse a mulher puchando uma cadeira bonita, de almofadas vermelhas para se sentar. Achei extremamente estranho o jeito "formalzão" dela, mas continuei em silencio - Kaede ja vem vindo.

Eu ja ia responder com um "Legal, como se eu tivesse perguntado alguma coisa" quando ouço uma voz meio grossa dizer:

- Na verdade ja estou aqui Kaede.

Olhei novamente para a escada e encontrei uma senhora bastante bonita até, encostada no corrimão com uma expressão meio decepcionada com eu não faço idéia o que. Ela tinha o cabelo amarrado perfeitamente, não possuia um fio grisalho sequer e trajava uma roupa tão formal quanto Kagura. Eu fiquei com uma cara meio confusa, encarando a velha descendo as escadas educadamente com aquele sapato de salto que faz um barulho desgraçado. Quer dizer que a minha avó parece uma rainha da Inglaterra da vida, mora em uma mansão e nunca me falou nada? Eu exigo minha mesada!

- Como vai, minha neta Kagome? - perguntou ela ja a poucos passos distantes de mim, com um sorriso ridiculo nos lábios que, diferente de Kagura, estavam pintados com um batom marrom bem claro.

- Hm.. bem eu acho. - respondi. Ainda estava em pé e meus pés doiam seriamente, sem contar com os meus ombros reclamando do peso que a minha mochila carregava, proporcionando uma dor desconfortavel em minhas costas. Eu ainda vestia a roupa da escola, ja que eu tive que sair correndo dessa até aqui. Talvez esse seje o motivo pelos olhares de cençura vindos da minha avó, que tinha cara de amar garotas com vestidos até o dedo do pé e a minha saia não ia neim até o joelho.

- Bem, deixe-me olhar um pouco para você. - Ela estendeu a mão e segurou o meu queixo o que quase me fez dar-lhe um soco pelo atrevimento e ficou me analisando, fazendo alguns sons estranhos e dificeis de se entender. Eu acabei fazendo uma careta estranha e horrivel, mas ela continuou machucando meu queixo com as unhas enormes - Você é tão... tão... jovem e ...bonita. - concluiu com o 'bonita' um pouco esganiçado. Sorri finalmente depois de ela tirar aquelas unhas de cima de minha pele.

- E você tão... limpa. - afirmei tentando ser legal, mas acho que devia ter ficado com a boca fechada. Ouvi Kagura e aqueles carinhas darem rizinhos abafados.

- Não quer se sentar? - indagou ela se sentando formalmente em uma cadeira parecida com a de Kaede em frente a um sofá. Assenti com um suspiro de alívio e joguei minha mochila entre os meus pés depois que sentei no sofá de qualquer jeito.

- Então? O quer quer falar comigo?

- Primeiro eu gostaria de lhe dar uma coisa. - afirmou ela chamando um dos caras com um sinal nos dedos. O cara foi até ela e a entregou uma caixinha linda enfeitada com um pequeno lacinho e depois ela a estendeu para mim. Olhei curiosa para a caixinha e a segurei, admirando os detalhes muito bem feitos do objeto. - Esta é a Shikon No Tama. - Abri a caixinha e encontrei em cima da pequena almofada vermelha, uma bolinha de vidro que brilhava, parecia ser feita de cristal e um cordão de ouro. Puchei o cordão e estendi a bolinha para em frente aos meus olhos. Conseguia ver meu reflexo pelo vidro.

- Shikon no Tama? - indaguei balançando levemente a linda jóia sob os meus olhos. Estava encantada. - Esta dando para mim? Nossa... neim sei o que dizer.

- Essa jóia ja foi minha há muito tempo atrás. Havia ganhado de minha mãe antes de ela morrer, um presente que deve ser passado pela nossa família. Agora estou lhe dando e tenho absoluta conscienca do que estou fazendo.

- Mas não posso aceitar uma coisa dessa...

- Por favor, aceite Kagome. Tenho certeza de que cuidará bem dela. Só tome muito cuidado, é um objeto muito sensível e raro.

Sorri abobadamente e coloquei a joia de volta para a caixinha. Quando enfiei de qualquer jeito na minha mochila, percebi os olhares de cençura de Kaede ao ver o jeito como eu colocava a caixinha na minha mochila. Rapidamente parei e comecei a colocar cuidadosamente, o que a deixou mais aliviada.

- Preste bem atenção, Kagome. - começou ela se levantando da cadeira. - Irei te dizer uma coisa que dará muita influência em sua vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O chá não era tão bom assim, quero dizer, era péssimo. Eu havia me esquecido de dizer a ela o quanto eu odeio chás, mas quando ela colocou aquele líquido brilhante em minha xicara com toda aquela estranha dedicação, eu não pude mais recusar a não ser enfiar logo tudo guela abaixo. E além disso, tinham dois guardas vestidos de preto nos vigiando e isso de alguma forma me deixava bem desconfortavel. Com apenas as nossas xícaras em cima da mesa, estavamos eu e ela sentadas em uma mesinha no jardim da casa, ambas em silencio. Estava muito barulho dos passarinhos cantando e ventava muito de modo que eu tinha que me encolher toda por causa do curto uniforme escolar. Eu nunca pensei que a minha avó tivesse toda essa mordomia, muito menos esse dinheiro que ela parece ter com toda essa mansão. Tudo naquele lugar era incrivel, lindo e admiravel. Eu passava a pensar cada vez mais o quanto eu não conheço minha avó paterna.

- Lembra do seu pai? - falou ela finalmente, tomando um gole do chá.

- Claro.

- Toya Higurashi, um homem que sempre foi dedicado e sempre mostrou-se importar com a filha única. Porém, Kagome tenho uma coisa a lhe revelar. Seu pai foi principe de Sengoku Jidai.

No mesmo instante eu me engasguei com um dos goles forçados do chá. Eu pensei que fosse vomitar, mas me controlei para não derramar o nojento líquido verde em cima da minha avó. Me indireitei melhor na cadeira e encarei a minha avó estupefata, como se não tivesse escutado direito.

- Ah, claro! - comecei a rir, como se minha avó no estado sério como estava, estivesse zoando comigo. - Meu pai príncipe dessa tal Sengoku Jidai! Você 'tá brincando.

- Você não é só Kagome Higurashi. Você é Kagome Charllote Dawson Higurashi, princesa de Sengoku Jidai.

Eu juro que nessa hora eu fiquei tão muda como se alguem tivesse me desligado com um controle remoto. A palavra princesa rodava em minha mente, me deixando mais pasma do que antes. Não era possível a coisa que eu acabei de escutar, não podia ser possível! Ela só podia estar brincando comigo, SÓ PODIA ESTAR!

- Olhe, não me leve a mal não mas acho que a senhora esta precisando descançar. - afirmei apoiando minha testa em minha mão, num estado de choque. Eu não conseguia aceitar o que ouvia.

- Eu não estou precisando descançar, tenho a plena consciencia do que digo e posso repetir se você quiser.

- Voce não esta me entendendo! - comecei a alterar minha voz para um tom mais revoltado - Meu pai não pode ser esse tal de principe, como é que eu nunca soube?

- Kagome - ela tentava ao máximo ser paciente - Seu pai faleceu e você como herdeira legítima, deve herdar o trono da Sengoku Jidai. É lei, voce querendo ou não.

- Eu só uma mera estudante do colegial e tudo o que eu sempre quis foi ser despercebida, transparente você me entende? - ela balançou a cabeça num sinal de sim - Não consigo nem ao menos falar em público e acho que amo um cara que nem ao menos sabe que existo! - acho que comecei a falar coisas demais, mas não me importei - Eu não posso aceitar essa conversa de princesa, eu não quero mudar minha vida dessa maneira! Que voce chame outra para ser princesa pois eu não quero!

- Kagome, posso lhe ensinar a dançar, comer, comportar-se como uma princesa. Não vai ser tão dificil.

- NÃO QUERO SER UMA PRINCESA!

Derrubei a cadeira e comecei a correr para fora da mansão a qualquer custo. Os carinhas uniformizados vieram correndo atrás de mim, mas eu não me importei e continuei correndo para longe dali. Pisei mais de trocentas vezes pela grama e aquelas vozes irritantes de não pise na grama voltaram a ecoar pelo jardim. Cheguei ao portão e o chutei para que abrisse e rapidamente eles entenderam a minha ameaça de derrubar aquilo tudo e abriram a passagem. A última coisa que ouvi ao sair dali, foram as súplicas de Kaede para que voltasse até lá. Ou seria rainha Kaede?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oooie gente!**

**Volteei**

**espero q tenham gostadu desse cap huahuahua.**

**desculpem a demora, terça feira dia eu tive 04 prova oral no curso de ingles, na quinta eu tive prova de ingles na escola e nessa semana eu terei 2 provas por dia de segunda a sexta! Aaaaaai, ninguem merece! Então por isso eu tenho me dedicado mais aos estudos, afinal eu fiquei em recuperação final de matematica ano passado e não quero nem um pouco que isso aconteça novamente T.T pelo menos to tirando mais notas boas esse ano ;))) aff, odeio matemática e a oitava série--'**

**Sengoku Jidai é o nome que eu dei para o pais que eu criei oks? ;D**

**aaah, eu amei as reviews! Amei msmo! Aí vao as respostas:**

**Koishii Mizuki**: Oiie! Eeeee, obrigada! Eu também amo os livros da Meg, eu simplesmente ja li toooodos! Meu favorito dela é A Mediadora, que eu amoooo demais, tenho todos .! Aaah, eu amei as suas fics ein! HUhu, eu estou meio que em crise criativa e isso me impede um pouco de continuar a escrever, mas minha professora de Redação sempre dizia que isso é bobagem, a gente consegue escrever a hora que quiser ¬¬ qm deraa...  
Bjoos, espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

**kagome universe**: Oiie! Huhum, fiz bem parecido msmo, só nao fiz a Kag com o cabelo todo ruim e horrivel, sabe! Ela ja é meio bonitinha, mas ngm nunca repara nela.. HHAHauahuahuhu Aii, muito engraçadas as suas idéias! A kag esculacha a Kiknojo huuuuuhu o/ eu amei muito, dá muita raiva da Kik-vaso-ambulante nessa fic, realmente vo fazer uma maravilhosa humilhação a ela no proximo cap talvez, a Kag é demais wow! Mas o Inu é um chato e cego ¬¬' Obrigada pela review, gostou desse cap? "a puta chegou" "cade? eu nao to vendo a sua mae por aqui desculpa querida ela nao chegou" AHUAHUhusahua cara, isso foi demais!

**SraKouga**: Sério, sério, eu sou sua fãããã de verdade! Eu ja li todas as suas fics e adorei todas, voce é super criativa! Obrigada pela review, o filme do diário da princesa é legal só não gostei muito do segundo, mas o primeiro é muito manero! Os livros também são muito legais apesar de O Diário da Princesa não ser o meu favorito da Meg Cabot. Eeeee, quando voce postar mais uma fic eu vo leer sim! Ueba!  
Espero que goste desse cap :)

**Kagome Hi**: Oiee. Muuuito obrigadaa pelos elogios, eu ameeei! O Inu vai ficar com a K-chan mais pro final, só que antes de ela ser a princesa! ÉÉÉ, eu também já pensei nisso realmente vai ser mtu falso, vai parecer que ele é um aproveitador chato e aí vai ficar sem graça. Eu ja escrevi muuuuitas outras fics antes dessa, ja tenho uma pequena experiencia em escrever, mas as outras eu nunca publiquei nem nada, eu ainda neim conhecia esse site quando eu as escrevia mas essas são fics velhas e horriveis e acho que não vou publicar ainda. É, e voce tem toda a razão quanto as reviews! É, que eu pensava que como é a primeira vez q to publicando isso aqui, eu não iria receber nenhuma review nem nada auasuashuhuas! Muito obrigada pelo conselho! Adorei a sua review, as suas fics também são lindas! Bjoooooos e espero q tenha gostado desse cap!

**mk-chan160**Ooiee! Obrigada pelos elogioos eu realmente quis fazer a Kag meio roqueira sei lá, os personagens estão muuuito diferentes do anime, parece até que eu só usei os nomes ushusuhshu, mas eu queria realmente fazer isso, só não vou mudar o Miroku pq ele pervertido é muito mais legal! E eles vão sim ficar juntos, só estou pensando em um final super horrivel, triste e deprimente para a kik-vaso-ambulante! Mas nossa, ela dá muita raiva nessa fic, mas até que eu nao sou mtu contra ela no anime não auuahuasuas!  
Obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado desse cap!

**Beijooos gente, volto em breve depois das provas **


End file.
